Finding love
by living for anime
Summary: Inu no Tashio was revived but not in his normal form he becomes Kagome's new pet and comforts her when inuyasha betrays her. Will she find love and will Sesshomaru find love too?


Hey this is LFA I love this pairing Kag/Toga I also like Sessh/Kag ok I wrote this in the wee nights. :D

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

"This feels so nice" Kagome said to no one in particular she was bathing in the hot spring by the camp Sango had just left her to finish up.

ELSE WERE

"Inu no Tashio rise" said the god.

"What do you want Raiden" said the demon dog

"Sugimi you must rise and help the Miko Kagome protector of the shikon no tama" said Raiden.

"Why" he said plainly.

"Because you're youngest son is dense and chooses the dead over the living and well lets be honest Sesshomaru is hard headed and a bustard so no luck. That leaves you" Raiden explained.

"Fine, pain in my ass I will go for, I know of my idiot son Inuyasha and his betrayals" he said. Toga was then transported to Kagome only he was not in his humanoid form no he was a twin tailed dog. (Like Kirara only a dog)

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a few minutes. When she opened them she was starring straight into golden eyes. They stared at each other neither blinking nor moving.

"Hey there doggie" Kagome said she then moved and sat up to look at it. The dog was beautiful its two tails silver long hair but not too long and it's perusing gold eyes and it was the size of a big puppy. Kagome picked him up and the dog licked her she giggled. "Ok you are coming with me no matter what Inuyasha says you stick with me.

'Bark pant, pant' was her reply so she got dress giving the dog a good view of her body.

'This miko has a nice body, one of a goddess I must bite pup later for ever turning her down' thought Sugimi.

Kagome got dressed and took the twin tail dog and headed back to the camp.

_**CAMP**_

Inuyasha was sitting on his tree waiting for Kagome to get back to cook his precious ramen and Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire with shippo and Kirara next to them. Kagome came through the tree line to the camp the dog in her hands.

"Oi, wench start cooking the ramen I am starving" said Inuyasha as he jumped down from the tree. "What is with the dog"?

"Inuyasha SIT! Don't call me wench you know I hate it and I found this dog when I was bathing and I am going to keep him" she said anger and irritation written on her face.

"Like hell you are keeping the dog" said Inuyasha.

" No discussions" she said.

"I sai-" Inuyasha started.

"No discussions" she cut him off.

Inuyasha obviously loosing went away mumbling how he was the alpha and how he makes decisions.

Kagome sighed and got to work on the food.

"Inuyasha your precious ramen is done" she called out

"About time woman" said the rude hanyou. Then the new member of the pack (a.k.a the dog) started growling at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha I am not you're maid nor bitch so don't give me any attitude" she said.

"Grr woman I am your alpha you will respect me" said Inuyasha.

"Wow now you sound like Sesshomaru" She replied. Kikiyo's soul collectors came and circled Inuyasha he then ran off toward the clay pot.

"Kagome" started Sango she felt bad for her sister with that asshole always breaking her heart. Sango never finished because Kagome ran the opposite way from were Inuyasha was running to and she ran as fast as she could.

The dog took after for her. 'Damn my pup upsetting this poor girl' thought Sugimi.

Kagome ran about a mile and half till she collapsed in a clearing under the full moon in the middle of dark purple flowers she wept.

"Why Inuyasha, Why do you hurt me" Kagome asked no one in particular she was shocked when she felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked to see that the dog had fallowed her.

"Hey there. Oh I never named you what do you want your name to be" she asked while petting the dog behind the ears.

"GRR-Grr-Grr"

"What"? Kagome asked

"Grr-Grr-Grr" he growled again.

"Um fluffy, silver, Bucky, toga, Sugimi" she asked and he whimpered at the last option. "Sugimi, Ok hum where have I heard that name hmm" kagome wondered to herself.

'So the miko knows about me' he thought.

"Inuyasha dad was.. Inuyasha" she then started crying again. "Why" and Sugimi comforted her until she cried herself to sleep and he stayed with her throughout the night protecting her.

'If pup dose not appreciate her then I will, I will give him chances show him that he should claim her while she was not touched if that doesn't work then when I get out of this damned form I will find her a mate' he thought as he went into a high alert light sleep.

SESSHOMARU

He sniffed the air as he was taking watch over his camp when a familiar sent came to his nose and making sure to wake the sleeping toad to watch camp he left. He searched till he came upon the clearing by his camp he saw the miko and a large dog with two tails as he stared at him the dog staring back.

'Father?" said Sesshomaru talking with his mind.

'Yes my son it is me' said Sugimi.

'How are you back and why are you in that form?' he asked.

'I was resurrected by the gods and as for this form I don't know why my pup' said Sugimi.

'So you are comforting the miko I suppose you know of Bakayasha going to that clay bitch' said Sesshomaru.

'Yes I know but not fully tell me son why does he go to her and not this beauty here' asked Sugimi.

Sesshomaru went on telling the whole story about the dead Miko and then Kagome and Inuyasha running off to the as he put it 'clay bitch'.

'The worst part father is the bitch tried to kill the miko and Inuyasha also knows about it he is really dense' Sesshomaru said.

With that Sugimi's eyes were turning red and was growling.

"Sugimi its ok calm down no need to be angry" Kagome said in her sleep as she unconsciously snuggled into Sugimi. He settled down and snuggled against her to.

'Father it seems she likes you and knows your name I hope you keep a close eye on her ok, I will be seeing you later Father don't kill inutrasha ok' said Sesshomaru. 'That is my job'.

'Bye pup see you and I will try not to kill him I know you have dibs' said Sugimi he then rested his head on his paw and looked at the miko as Sesshomaru walked to camp.

'Oh miko you are in for a big surprise when I get my humanoid form back' and with that he went to sleep.

**TRIAL 1 INUYASHA THE IDIOT**

Kagome had left for a few days to her time and Inuyasha was running off to Kikyo so Sugimi put a little trap for Inuyasha and Kagome for when he comes back with Kagome.

2 days later.

"Finally wench now we can get to shard hunting" said Inuyasha.

"Ugg you are such a jerk and. Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as they were lifted into a pink orb that was really small so they were in each other's personal space.

"What the hell" screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop screaming you are hurting my ears" said Kagome.

"Well wench this is obviously your doing since you are the only one that can do this" accused Inuyasha.

"Oh you think I want to be this close to you, you…. You Ass!" she screamed and Inuyasha feeling ashamed lowered his ears on his head.

SUGIMI

'What an idiot' he thought and mentally slapped his head with his hand. He then dropped the bubble and acted like a lost puppy and ran to Kagome's lap.

"Hey how's my Sugimi? I brought you something" Kagome cooed. She then pulled out bacon and gave it to him.

'Hum I wonder is it tastes good if it smells this divine?' thought Sugimi he then took a bite and was in doggie heaven and was gobbling it down.

"Hahah that is too cute. Ok let's go back to the others" said kagome patting the inu's head. They walked off Inuyasha was mad he didn't get any food and Kagome carrying Sugimi in her arms.

**2 TRIAL REALLY HER!**

The group was camping Inuyasha was off '_patrolling the area_' and Sango was bathing Miroku was meditating shippo asleep and Kagome was admiring the beauty of her new companion.

The bushes rustled as Sango came back from her bath Kirara right behind her. A Few minutes later Inuyasha came back.

"Hey you guys I have to ask you something" said Inuyasha.

"Sure what" said the group in unison with the exception of shippo.

"I am having someone join the group" he said slowly.

"NO" said Sango.

"I want Kikyo to join" as he said that Kikyo stepped out of the shadows. Sugimi started growling at her and Kirara was hissing.

"Hello everyone hello weak copy" she said with a smug smile. Kagome just sat there staring at the fire tears threatening to pour.

"Oh that's it I am sending you back to hell you clay bitch" said Sango but Miroku held her back.

"Stop" Kagome said quietly they almost missed it. "Please just stop Inuyasha. STOP HURTING ME!" Kagome yelled she then grabbed her bow, and arrow's and ran off. Sugimi ran after her, as he was out of sight he turned into his bigger form and fallowed her.

"Look what you did. You are lucky she has protection or I would skin you" said Sango.

Inuyasha's ears went flat.

KAGOME

Kagome ran about 3 miles until she collapsed and laid there crying her eyes out.

"Why? Why?" she keep repeating.

Sugimi nudged her to get her attention and he lowered his top half as she got up and hoped on him and he got up and ran farther away from the camp to a river nearby.

When they got there she had hoped off and drank water from the river and washed her face.

"Oh Sugimi why does he betray me" she asked new tears threatening to fall.

"Grrrrr" he made a low growling sound as he laid down, she put her head on his chest and started scratching his tummy. She started giggling when he started purring and his back leg was twitching.

"Hehe Sugimi you are the only one that truly can make me smile when I am down I am so happy we found each other" she said and then fell into a deep sleep.

'Me too young one me too' he thought and he went into a light sleep.

**MORNING**

Kagome woke up slowly she had a head ach from crying. 'Damn him' she thought.

Sugimi feeling that she woke up lifted his head and nuzzled her.

"Hi Sugimi we should get back to them now" said kagome. Sugimi whimpered.

"Yeah I know but we have to" she said and she got up hoped on him and they ran towards the group.

**Camp**

When they got there they saw that demons were attacking and Kagome sprang into action. She drew her arrow and shot at the demon only to have another one charge after her and one towards Kikyo. Inuyasha who wasn't thinking straight sent the Wind scar at the demon towards Kagome and sliced the one that was going towards Kikyo.

"Ahhh" screamed kagome as she was about to be engulfed into the wind scare Sugimi jumped in and was shielding her. She saw this and put up a barrier.

When the wind subsided everyone saw an uncounsionus Kagome and a beaten up Sugimi.

"Oh my god Kagome" Sango ran up to her battered friend and pet and glared at Inuyasha. "Look what you did" yelled a teary eyed Sango.

Miroku took her away from the scene. Sugimi got up shakily and picked up Kagome and got her on his back.

"Hey where are you going" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grrrrr" Sugimi growled and ran off towards Sesshomaru castle.

**SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE**

Sesshomaru was doing his paperwork when he heard his servants screaming about a dog so he went to investigate.

Sesshomaru saw his dad on the floor with the Miko on his back bleeding and unconscious.

"Get them to the infirmary now" Sesshomaru yelled out in a very serious tone. They servants did as they were told and the healers did their best with them.

"Sir they will be ok I don't know when the girl will awaken though" said the healer.

"Ok now leave" said Sesshomaru in a cold tone. When Sesshomaru walked in he saw his father in his smaller form sitting next to the miko. Sesshomaru took a chair and sat next to the bed.

'Father what happened' asked Sesshomaru.

'Well my what happened was the clay bitch joined the group she ran I off I went with her when we returned in the morning demons were attacking one was coming toward the clay-pot and Kagome and your genus brother threw the wind scar at her and I shielded her as she also put up a barrier' he explained.

'I see so what will you do' he asked.

Just then a bright flash came into the room and Sugimi was there naked in his humanoid form.

"Well this is awkward" Sugimi said and got off the bed.

"Someone bring in my father's old clothes please" yelled Sesshomaru.

A few minutes later a maid came in with the clothes and left in a hurry. Sugimi changed and sat by Kagome's bed.

**3days later**

It was sundown Sugimi still never left his spot he waited for Kagome to wake up like a loyal companion. Sounga had finally returned to him over the three days. He rarely ate or slept. When the sun was setting Kagome's hand started to twitch.

"Huh where am I" kagome asked while all her memories came back to her. "Oh yeah that's what happened still doesn't explain where I am.

"Miko you are awake I am glad" said Sugimi.

"Huh who are you? Where Sugimi he was wounded and where am I?" she asked.

Sugimi chuckled. "I am your loyal dog Lord Sugimi Tashio, and as for your other question you are at my son's palace" he stated.

"Huh? Ok I am confused, so you are lord Inu no Tashio and were a dog and I am at Sesshomaru's palace" she summarized, he nodded his head. "How are you revived" she asked.

"Oh me. The kami's sent me to help you only not sure why" he said. "Miko why don't you eat and then rest if you are up to it we will travel back to Inuyasha I have something planed" he said with a devious smile.

That is when Sesshomaru came in. "Oh no father has a smile on his face he is surely planning something evil I have to see this" said Sesshomaru in a taunting tone.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama" said kagome.

"Hello miko good to see you well" he stated. "Now father let's hear that plan" said an excited Sesshomaru.

He told them and they were laughing so hard. Sugimi found out he could transform into his smaller dog forms and was going to use that to his advantage.

"Hey do you mind if we get my cousin into this she will help us out" said kagome. "She already has been here so" she added.

"Sure as long as she helps" said Sugimi they both ate, and talked and then they all went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome went home and drove to her cousin's house and told her there plan and they went back to the well and they jumped in.

"Hey guys" said Kagome as Sesshomaru pulled them from the well. "This is my cousin Tsuki but they call her Akuma for various reasons." There stood a girl like kagome only had long albino hair with blood red tips and wearing all black shorts, tank, shoes, and back pack.

"Hey you guys I am ready for the torture and then I will rip his little head and not the one he uses to eat" she smirked evilly.

They all started laughing.

"Okay I like her" said Sesshomaru. Akuma grabbed her bag with her cloths and weapons other miscellaneous things, and they were on their way to the village. At the tree line Sugimi turned into his small dog form and Akuma pretended to be unconscious and Sesshomaru carried her (A/N he has both arms). Kagome put on a worried face.

"Wench where have you been and what is that bastard doing here?" yelled Inuyasha oblivious to the_ unconscious_ girl.

"Well I wouldn't have been gone if you didn't nearly kill me and Sugimi" she replied "now move my friend needs help" said Kagome in a cold manner.

They walked to the hut Sesshomaru placed the girl down. She ended up falling asleep in his arms.

"So who is she" asked Inuyasha in a board tone.

"My cousin she fallowed me here apparently and had fainted from shock" said Kagome.

"Oh ok well we don't need another weakling, one is enough" said Inuyasha in a cold tone.

"Yes you are week" said Kagome and Sesshomaru in unison.

"Umm" Akuma mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open "what the hell happened" she rubbed her head and looked at Inuyasha then at Kagome.

"Who's the dumb ass in red?" she asked. Kagome burst laughing.

"What I aint no dumb ass" he said his hands in a fist.

"Oh my bad you must be a fucking retard" she said.

"That's it". Inuyasha screamed He was about to grab her when Sesshomaru pulled her back and as fast as lightning she had a gun pointed to his head.

"Take a step closer I will shoot your eye out" she said in a dark voice.

"Akuma put that away I can't believe you have a gun" Kagome said shocked she had no Idea her cousin had a weapon like that.

"Sorry I have two and I need someone to charm it so I never have to reload" she said Miroku then took the gun and he did a little magic and it was done she then gave him the other one and did the same thing.

"Thank you sir" she said politely.

"No worries miss now would you like to bare my children" and with that he was out like light.

"Oh hell no" she yelled. When everything simmered down everyone sat down by the fire Sugimi next to Kagome as she cooked Akuma sat next to Sesshomaru they just sat there Kikyo glared holes into both kagome and Akuma.

"So why do they call you Akuma for such a pretty girl to have that name" said Miroku.

"I scare people, I act like the demon in their eyes, so people call me Akuma" she stated in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh okay then" said Sango feeling uncomfortable.

"Foods ready" at that Sugimi ran off transformed into his humanoid became invisible and hid his sent and aura.

As Kagome gave Inuyasha his food and he was about to scarf it down Sugimi took it and ran with it.

"What the hell just happened" asked Inuyasha. "Hey someone stole my food".

Kagome made him another bowl of ramen and Sugimi took it again as he was about to eat.

"What the hell is going on" he yelled Inuyasha was then pants, and put over Sugimi's knee and spanked. Everyone was laughing at the sight.

"Ooo puppy pissed of a spirit "said Akuma.

"Inu what did you do?" said Sango, "to piss of this spirit".

"What ow, the hells are you, ow talking about? Ow" he said Sugimi then let him go and laid him flat on the ground. The next thing Inuyasha new was he was itchy in the weirdest place.

Inuyasha was scratching not noticing were the itch was.

"Ewe man don't masturbate in front of us especially in front of women" said Miroku.

"Wow that is small I have seen humans larger then that tsk, tsk" said Akuma.

Everyone laughed Sesshomaru had a smile on his face he liked this girl.

**NEXT MORNING**

"You have to be kidding me more demons" yelled Kagome and Akuma in unison.

"DIE!" yelled Inuyasha Kikyo shooting demons, Sango slicing demons with her hirikotes, Miroku throwing sutras Sesshomaru cutting through the demons, Sugimi helping kagome while she shoot at the demons, and Akuma killing demons with her guns and kick boxing/ jutsu skills.

"Damn it this is annoying" Akuma yelled

**5minutes later**

"Finally. Kagome this is what you do when you're not at school" Akuma said she didn't even break a sweet but she was annoyed.

"Yeah it is annoying" said Kagome.

"Half breed you suck at welding a sword you barley killed any demons" Sesshomaru said to get on his nerves.

"Shut up you prick" he yelled.

"Both of you SHUT UP AND WALK!" yelled Akuma.

"You will not order this Sesshomaru around" he said in a cold tone. Akuma then cursed him out in 5 different languages those being Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, and English.

Everyone's facial expression was pale wide eyed jaw hanging down. (A/N Like this O.O funny :D )

Sesshomaru was stun but kept it hidden then he was angered and it took a big Kirara, Sugimi, and Ah-Un to hold him back and for Akuma Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Know your place human" retorted Sesshomaru.

"Shut up you pompous ass" she replied.

**THREE DAYS LATER 6969696**

Sesshomaru and Akuma made up and now it was night time everyone was asleep well except Sesshomaru, Sugimi, and Kagome. She was sitting in a field near the camp Sugimi next to her Sesshomaru was back at camp with Akuma next to him. He had grown fond of her she was amusing and had a fiery spirit. Kagome was staring at the moon when she had started crying.

Sugimi walked in his humanoid to her "What is wrong child?"

"It is Inuyasha betraying me and I feel alone" she cried out.

"There, there child" he comforted her. With that she cried a few more tears and they went back to camp. Sugimi changing back into his bigger dog form he laid next to kagome.

MORNING

"Inuyasha I need to go home" kagome stated.

"Oh no, every time you go home I end up waiting a week and having to drag you back here" he yelled.

"Well too bad we need more supplies and I haven't see my family in three weeks they worry you know" she yelled back at him. As she was walking to the well Inuyasha hot on her heals.

"Oh no Kagome we are continuing the shard hunting may I remind you, you broke the jewel in the first place" Inuyasha said.

"I know you don't have to bring it up ASSHOLE" she yelled at him. Everyone who was fallowing them stopped in their tracks.

"Wow Kagome you go girl" Akuma cheered at her cousin. "Doggie boy let her go home it isn't about you I need to see my family to" she glared at Inuyasha coldly.

"No I say no and mean no" he crossed his arms.

"SIT" kagome yelled and she ran off to the well. When the spell wore off Inuyasha chased after her taking out his tetsusaiga.

"Oh no you don't…. WIND SCAR" he yelled and the wind scar destroyed the well.

Kagome looked in horror "What have to done" she whispered.

"There wench now you can't go back" Inuyasha said with a smug smile. Akuma ran to her cousin with a cold glare took out her gun and aimed it at him.

"You selfish bastard now we can't get home never see are family, and why? Because a greedy asshole half-breed destroyed are way home" she said. Taking out her guns "Give me one reason not to end your pathetic life" she threatened.

Sugimi was seething with anger at his pup like everyone else except Kikyo.

"Stop being a baby and suck it up Bitch we have more important things to do than listen to you and the whore complain" Kikyo said. A bang was heard and then she Kikyo was on the floor her shoulder bleeding.

"Shut up I am not a Bitch nor is Kagome a whore for anything you are both now shut up or I will kill you" Akuma said her gun pointing to Kikyo's head.

"Wench get away from her" Inuyasha yelled and was about to attack her when Sesshomaru ran in front of her.

"Enough" he said, "you are disgrace hanyou's, and you do this in front of father which makes me sick" he said in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Then Sugimi transformed and he stood there seething with anger his eyes were red and fangs elongated.

"This is what he means pup and I must say I agree with Sesshomaru" Sugimi said. He walked towards him. "You are a disgrace."

"Yeah well I have heard that all my life, plus we have more important things then wasting our time with whatever crap she has to do" he said.

"SIT. SIT, SIT, SIT" Kagome yelled "I am sick and tired of you. You jerk, I can't get home nor can Akuma and now I am stuck here, well Inuyasha guess what, Go to hell I am leaving I rather die and go to hell then see you" she yelled storming off Akuma running after her. Sesshomaru looked down at him as if he were a dead man he had slaughtered and walked away.

"Pup I hope you know that you lost someone good" he said and walked off. Shippo ran after them Sango, Kirara, and Miroku not far behind.

**KAGOME **

Kagome cried she stopped in a clearing and had cried her eyes out. Akuma didn't cry as much but a few tears were shed and Sesshomaru surprisingly had comforted her.

"Akuma what will we do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Well actually kill that dog and his clay whore and then figure out the rest" she answered.

"Kagome, do you want to go to the palace of the moon and stay there for a while?" asked Sugimi.

"Yeah I do like it there, and I haven't seen the garden" she said wiping away her tears.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" said the Sesshomaru. When he looked at Akuma and saw her tears in his eyes there was a flash of sadness the there was pity and soon anger.

They flew to the palace though it did take them the whole day to get there. Akuma with Sesshomaru, Kagome on Sugimi, Sango and Miroku with shippo on Kirara.

When they had gotten to the palace everyone but Kirara, Sugimi, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. They had the rooms prepared and carried the girls to their rooms only when Sugimi tried to get kagome to let go of him she just held on tighter unconsciously snuggling into him. He ended up sleeping there same for Sesshomaru only he just took Akuma to his room and they slept. Shippo's room was next to Rin's and Sango's next to Miroku's.

MORNING

When Akuma got up to see Sesshomaru, she just smiled and hugged him. When Kagome got up seeing Sugimi well she was shocked.

"Why are you in bed with me" she asked.

"You didn't let me go so I stayed with you like I did many other nights" he said a slight smirk on his face.

She blushed but stayed silent, and then got up and pushed him out so she could change.

DINNING HALL

They all at and chatted Akuma joined Sesshomaru in his office and Miroku and Sango went to the dojo.

"So kagome what are you doing today" Asked Sugimi.

"I don't know go for a walk I guess" she said.

"I will accompany you" Said Sugimi.

"Okay" she smiled weakly.

'_GRRR cruse pup for hurting this poor girl' _thought Sugimi.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He asked.

"I.. No it is just Inuyasha betrayed me it hurts, now I won't see my family and Akuma can't see hers it is all just a wave of hurt and betrayal" she cried out. He pulled her into a hug and comforted her. He rocked her back and forth.

"Shh there, there child it's okay" he cooed.

"I *sniff* Know it will get better in time" Kagome said wiping her nose.

They walked off to the gardens Kagome smelled every flower she could get her hands on Sugimi just laughed at her childish behavior. He had grown very close and fond of the Miko.

**Later that night 6969696969**

"I have an announcement" Said Sesshomaru they had been eating when he had spoken. "The lords are coming here in three days time to have a ballot celebrate your resurrection Father" he said.

"Who me? why thank you" he said in a country voice. Everyone laughed.

"So in three days" asked Miroku.

"Yes we already have the cloths" said Akuma who had help Sesshomaru plan this and get ready.

"Cool so who is coming?" Ask Kagome.

"Well the lords, some nobles" said Sesshomaru.

"Some meager whores who want Sesshomaru so I am going to be his body guard" joked Akuma.

"This Sesshomaru does not need a protector" he said.

"True, But any of those Bitches lay a claw on you I will have their heads be my new bag" she said territorially.

"Wow Akuma are you territorial or what" said Kagome.

"Wait. Wait. Are you saying my son Lord of the Ice cold Stick-up-his-ass found himself a possible mate?" Ask Sugimi

"Father" Sesshomaru growled out. "If you must know I have decided to court Tsuki"

"Yep" she said showing them her courting mark.

"Congrats" they all said.

"Thanks."

They all finished their dinner in laughs and some in silence.

(Sorry Rin and Shippo they are in there rooms)

As they were walking to their rooms Kagome and Sugimi walked in silence. As she was about to go into her room Sugimi grabbed her shoulder.

"Kagome I have a question" he said

"What?" she asked.

"Will you accompany me to the ball?" he asked her. She was in utter shock.

"Y-Yes Sugimi, I would love to" she hugged him said goodnight and went to her room.

'_Good, master ask mate to ball master made good choice. Master love mate we want mate' his beast said._

'Shut up beast I need to sleep'

'_Why master so mean to beast?' it whined._

'Silence please she is not are meat well yet at least' and with that his beast left him alone.

**DAY OF THE BALL**

Sugimi was getting in his clothes; he had just come back from the hot springs. When he was ready he left with a present for his date, as he came up to her room which was only two doors down from his. He knocked on the door. What he saw when she answered the door he thought he was seeing a goddess.

"Hey" she said to him. She wore a black kimono which had a slit on the left side which ran up to her upper thigh. The design was a gold sakura tree and leaves blowing the leaves were white and the upper left shoulder has a crescent moon symbol of the western lands. Last the neck was a v-neck so it showed a good amount of cleavage.

"Kagome you look… Beautiful". He said in a trance almost.

Kagome blushed "thanks, you look very handsome."

They walked side by side to the entrance.

"Kagome I want to give you something." He pulled out the necklace of two dogs chasing each other and in the middle of each dog was a small diamond.

"Thank you so much, you shouldn't have" Kagome said thinking of how much it must have cost him. "This must have been expensive" she sighed.

He turned her around moving her smooth hair out of the way, putting the necklace on. "No not really, There" he said as he clasped it

"Thank you" she had tears threatening to fall. She hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first but then returned it.

"Come we must go to the ball now" he said when she let go his beast whimpered in the lost of her warmth.

They had a nice time at the ball it was great. Until.

"SESSHOMARU!" a loud voice sang. He ground inwardly.

"What Shannon?"

"When will you become my mate? I have been waiting for you" she said her perfume made his stomach jump at the awful smell. When she touched his arm and chest she didn't expect the punch she got. Shannon fell to the ground with a broken nose

"What the hell" she screamed getting off of the ground. Akuma stood next to Sesshomaru proudly, sneering at the whore.

"Stay away from Sesshomaru you whore" she said coldly

"Who the hell are you bitch you have no right a human talking down to me that way" she said snobbishly.

"Well to fucking bad I am is intended and I don't need strong senses to smell the men you have slept with"

"Bitch," she screeched "Sesshomaru are you going to let her talk to me like that" she asked.

"Hn"

"Why don't you leave whore" asked Akuma.

"That's it" the demon yelled baring her claws about to strike when Akuma pulled out her pistols.

Everyone looked like she had done which craft.

"What is that" the demoness pointed to the guns.

"Something I can kill you within a matter of seconds if one knows how to use it" she said calmly. "Want to test it? Or leave?" and with that the whore burst out into tears and left.

"Any one else?" she asked to the crowd.

They all shook their heads.

After that everyone had a fun time Kagome and Sugimi danced a lot, Sesshomaru announce his to be mate. All the girls cried.

"And now my father has a few things to say" Sesshomaru said. Sugimi walked up.

"Greetings I haven't seen some of you in centuries it would seem, I am happy to be alive, enjoy the rest of the ball" he said raising his glass. He walked back to Kagome and took her out on to the balcony.

"Kagome I have a few questions?"

"Sure Sugimi-sama?"

"Are you still in love with my idiot son?"

She looked painfully down at her feet "No I can't anymore he has caused me too much pain, besides there is someone I love."

"And who would that be?" he felt her heart beat race and a small blush cross her face.

"I… I love….." she was cut off by Sugimi kissing her lightly on the lips. "You" she said as he pulled away.

"Kagome I would love for you to become this one's mate, you don't deserve the suffering that insufferable half breed has put you through. I would make you truly happy, Kagome I love you" with those words she felt relief wash over her.

"I would love to" and with that they shared another kiss under the moonlight one full of passion and love. He picked her up and ran to his room.

When they got there the dropped her in the middle of the bed and kissed her swollen lips.

_**LEMON you have been warned**_

As he kissed her he massaged her breast through the fabric. She moaned at his skillful touch. He left her lips and ripped off her kimono reveling strange pieces of cloth that remained on her chest and virginal areas.

He was about to rip the one covering her beast when she stopped him. Not wanting the one thing that she need destroyed; she unhooked the back releasing her breast to him. He kissed his way down to her navel and licked the hard nub. Sugimi got a mewl of pleaser. He kissed and sucked then finally leaving to the other feeling that it was neglected.

Kagome felt that he had too much clothing on so she unties his obi and sliding off his other clothing along with it. When he was done with foundling her Breast he kissed down her flat tummy to her clothed virginal region. He slid off her panties and just stared at her. Becoming a little self conscious she began to cover herself until she heard a growl.

"Don't be ashamed" he said grabbing her wrist, "Your beautiful" he said and kissed her neck.

She moaned as he nipped and sucked on her pulse point. One hand went down her body and rubbed her core. Feeling her wetness her pushed her nether lips apart and started rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. She bucked in his hand moaning. Sugimi slipped two digits in her he made his way back to her lips and kissed then passionately.

"Sugimi" she moaned out his name. He then entered in three digits doing a come here motion as her walls started to clamp down on his fingers when he took them out and placed the head of his penis at her entrance.

"I am sorry" he said Sugimi kissed her as he slid in and came to her virgin barrier and thrust into her.

Tears fell from her eyes and a painful gasp came from her. His beast whimpered seeing her in such pain he kissed away her tears.

"Shh it will be over soon" he comforted her.

Once the pain went away she started to grind her hips on his and moaned at the pleasure she got. He started thrusting slowly and has she moaned his name saying 'harder faster' he started pounding into her.

They could feel there edge coming along he pounded into her as her walls clamped down on him he came. Sugimi's fangs elongated and bit into her neck sucking her blood and soon she grew fangs and bit into his neck. They drank each other's blood as they came from their pleasure filled high.

**END OF LEMON ( for now :D ) **

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she panted out.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. He knew she would need the sleep seeing as she would transform.

**MORNING!**

When Kagome woke up she was snuggled next to Sugimi his arms around her waist. She looked at his face and he looked so peaceful.

'I wonder what his marking feel like?' she thought she started to trace his jagged markings not noticing her own on her wrist.

Sugimi woke up and grabbed her hand, Kagome gasped at the sudden reaction she stared into his golden eyes.

He started kissing her hand. "Hello mate" he said.

When he stared at her markings is when she finally noticed that she felt different. Kagome ran to the mirror

"Sugimi what happened to me?" she asked. Her hair had grew to her mid thighs he had dark purple markings on her hips, ankles, wrist, face, lower back, and under her now fuller breast. She now had a body a goddess would kill for she was taller had pointy ears, fangs, and claws, her eyes were darker blue and had golden speaks in them she also got a black tail.

"You are even more beautiful my mate" he said and came up behind her and sucked on her neck. He got a moan of satisfaction from his mate.

They went back to the bed continued what they were doing that night.

**Later**

When Kagome and Sugimi came out of the room to the dining room they were about to walk in when they heard crashing, screaming, and Inuyasha.

They opened the door to see Sesshomaru drawing his sword Inuyasha spitting out curses Kikyo aiming to hit the newly transformed Akuma who was now lady of the west, Sango and Miroku were busy fighting lowered demons.

"ENOUGH" screamed Sugimi. Everyone stopped the lower demons ran away while they still had a chance. "Pup what are you doing here?"

"I am taking back what are mine Kagome, and the jewel shards" Inuyasha yelled at his father while pointing his sword at Kagome.

"I think not Pup she is not yours or will you take the jewel shard it must stay with the protector which will stay in my care" He said in a cold tone. "You have your clay bitch to fuck now leave before I give Sesshomaru his wish to be an only child".

"NO! Kagome is mine and so is the jewel" Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome.

"Put me down Inuyasha so I may return to my mate or I will kill you" she said in a calm cold tone.

"Mate? You whore you slept with my father" he threw her down and was about to back hand her when Sugimi grabbed his hand and Akuma grabbed his hair.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. My. Cousin. You. Half-breed" Akuma said they were noth red eyed and they were ready to kill.

Kagome got up and Punched him in the gut which sent him flying into the hard marble.

"Leave before we kill you" said Sesshomaru who pulled his mate close to him. (It's Akuma for people who are confused) and Sugimi pulled Kagome close to him.

"Feh I knew you were a whore" he said "Let's go Kikyo". With that they left.

"Well that was pleasant but I swear if I ever see that Bitch I am going to have her head" Akuma said. "So kagome how was he?" Kagome blushed at the question from her sister.

"A-amazing" she stuttered.

"Haha, what if Sesshomaru is that amazing then is father should be the same I mean-" she was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"No need to share are sex life" he said a little fain blush on his cheeks.

"Aw okay my Sesshomaru" she said and hugged him. "So um what are we going to do about this Naraku guy?"

"Oh I forgot about him" said kagome.

"Well I think the final battle is upon us so we should prepare."

(Sorry again I am lazy so I am skipping)

FINAL BATTEL

They had been fighting for 4 days and they were exhausted

"Muhahaha give up I will win" said Naraku.

"No we have come this far we will not give in" said Sango.

"Really little demon slayer even though your brother is dead you still fight"

"I am glad he is dead then in your evil clutches and depressed by the memories" She said.

BANG.

Akuma shot his head "NOW WHILE HE REGENERATES" she screamed. And so Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Sugimi all threw their strongest attacks and Kagome fired her purification arrow along with Kikyo's. It all ripped through him the arrows purifying the jewel.

They all couldn't believe it they won finally won. Kagome picked up the whole jewel and held it in her palm.

"Okay now that the bustard is dead let's make me a full demon and Kikyo alive" said Inuyasha.

"Excuse me" replied Akuma, "we did not fight our asses off for your greedy wish and clay bitch's benefit."

"Well it's our jewel we earned that wish, you have only been here for 3 months."

"Oh excuse me I don't think so I might not have been here that long but I think Kag's deserves that wish after all she put up with your shitty attitude and loud mouth for longer than any of us."

"No way is that bitch getting what is rightfully mine and-"

BANG!

Inuyasha shut up because of the loud bang. "Okay good now you either shut up or I will shot your precious clay bitch"

"Akuma no we don't threaten people" Kagome scolded.

'This Sesshomaru thinks she is sexy when she is threatening people'

'**Me agree with master' **said his beast.

"Why you Whore at least I don't sleep around to gain wealth and power like you do" Kikyo said.

BAM! BAM! BAM! She shot Kikyo three times in the heart.

"O, me a whore you have Naraku's stench all over you and Inuyasha's and some commoner so don't go calling me names when I have sex with someone I love and want to be with forever as long as I am alive" she said to the disappearing clay bitch.

"You bitch!"

"Half-breed you be wise as now to talk this one's mate like that."

"Give me the jewel" Inuyasha said his beast side coming out. He ran to Kagome and snatched the jewel from her scratching her shoulder to her lower back.

"Ahhh" she screamed.

Sugimi's beast came out before Sugimi knew what happened and grabbed Inuyasha and killed him on the spot.

"**Mate are you okay**?" his beast whimpered.

"Yes" she healed instantly because of her healing. Kagome grabbed the jewel and she thought of the wish she had planned to wish for something unselfish.

"Hello Child" said Midoriko.

"Hello" they floated there in a void of darkness.

"Your mind is in the jewel but body is out of it" she explained. "What is your wish?"

"Midoriko I thought a long time" she explained. "And I wish to set you free of this jewel and have it disappear and you rest in peace" Kagome stated. "For far too long you have been in here fighting, You deserve to rest" Kagome said.

A tear slid down the old priestesses face "Thank you so much child your wish shall be granted and you may return to your mate" she said. A bright pink light and Kagome was back in the real world. She was lying on a soft bed in the castle

'When did I get here?'

"Thank god you were out for a day" said Sugimi.

'He must have carried me oh mate'.

"It's okay the jewel is gone and Midoriko is resting in peace and I have my perfect mate. They shared a passionate kiss and then slept finally letting rest take them.

**501 years later :D**

"I don't know what if they don't like me?"

"Really that's what you're worried about?" kagome asked her mate, "How many times do we have to talk about this?"

"I know but I can't help it" Sugimi said.

"Well to bad I haven't seen them in over 500 YEARS! So we are going" she said and walked up the steps to the shrine. Akuma behind them with Sesshomaru.

"Come on lets go see Aunty I missed her" Akuma said.

"Mate we will be there soon" Sesshomaru said.

"I know but I missed my cousin Souta and my aunt" she said. They all walked up to the door. Kagome knocked on the door.

"Hello How may I-" the boy stopped mid sentence. "Sis, Akuma" he yelled. "Mom she is here with Akuma" he shouted.

"Kagome. Akuma. Oh my baby I missed you and you have mated."

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"Come in I will start making some tea" she said and they all walked to the Kitchen to catch up and do some introductions.

_**THE END :D**_

That took forever but I did it YEAH! I hope you enjoyed this story please review okay : D

That was awesome I think please Review Okay


End file.
